militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
47th Tactical Airlift Squadron
The 47th Tactical Airlift Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 463d Tactical Airlift Wing stationed at Dyess Air Force Base, Texas. It was inactivated on 1 August 1973. History Activated in early 1942 under Air Transport (Later I Troop Carrier) Command as a C-47 transport squadron; trained in the southeastern United States. Deployed to North Africa as part of the Operation Torch landings; being assigned to Oujda Airfield; French Morocco. Performed troop carrier and transport airlift of supplies to ground forces advancing though Algeria into Tunisia under Twelfth Air Force. Also evacuated wounded personnel to rear areas. Carried airborne paratroopers and performed airborne assault missions over Sicily and Italy as part of the invasion forces. Reassigned to IX Troop Carrier Command in the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in February 1944 as part of the pre-invasion buildup of forces in England. Performed combat airborne assault missions as part of D-Day; Operation Market-Garden and Operation Varsity 1944-1945. Also performed supply and evacuation missions in France and the Low Countries; participated in the Western Allied invasion of Germany; 1945. Continued combat airlift and supply missions until the German capitulation in May 1945. Squadron continued to operate from Achiet, France during 1945, performing transportation of personnel and supplies within Europe; demobilized in place during August, and inactivated as a paper unit in September 1945. Reactivated as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe, 1946. Assigned to transport duties as part of the European Air Transport Service, 1946-1947 as part of the army of occupation. Inactivated in Austria in June 1947. Immediately reactivated as a Tactical Air Command troop carrier squadron in 1947; being assigned to Texas and equipped with C-46s. Deployed to Germany in 1948 to support Berlin Airlift; operated from British Zone of Occupation, with C-54s. Inactivated in West Germany in September 1949. Reactivated under Eighteenth Air Force in 1953 as a Tactical Air Command C-119 Flying Boxcar troop carrier squadron. Performed routine airlift of supplies and personnel; including Army Airborne parachute drops until being inactivated due to funding restrictions in 1955; Reactivated as a C-130 Hercules Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift) squadron under TAC in 1964; performed assigned theater airlift missions until inactivated as part of the post-Vietnam drawdown in 1973. Lineage * Constituted as 47th Transport Squadron on 15 June 1942 : Activated on 2 March 1942 : Redesignated as 47th Troop Carrier Squadron on 4 July 1942 : Inactivated on 22 September 1945 * Activated on 30 September 1946 : Redesignated as 47th Troop Carrier Squadron (Heavy) on 30 July 1948 : Redesignated as 47th Troop Carrier Squadron (Special) on 1 February 1949 : Inactivated on 18 September 1949 * Redesignated as 47th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 26 November 1952 : Activated on 1 February 1953 : Inactivated on 8 June 1955. * Activated on 1 October 1964 : Redesignated as 47th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 May 1967 : Inactivated on 1 August 1973 Assignments * 313th Transport (later Troop Carrier) Group, 2 March 1942 – 22 September 1945 * 313th Troop Carrier Group, 30 September 1946 – 18 September 1949 * 313th Troop Carrier Group, 1 February 1953 – 8 June 1955. * 313th Troop Carrier Wing, 1 October 1964 * 313th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 May 1967 * 463d Tactical Airlift Wing, 6 July 1973 – 1 August 1973 Stations * Daniel Field, Georgia, 15 January 1942 * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 21 June 1942 * Florence AAF, South Carolina, 4 August 1942 * Maxton Airport, North Carolina, 13 December 1942 – 25 April 1943 * Oujda Airfield, French Morocco, 11 May 1943 * Kairouan Airfield, Tunisia, 16 June 1943 * Sciacca Airport, Sicily, 4 September 1943 * Trapani/Milo Airfield Sicily, 3 October 1943 – 15 February 1944 * RAF Folkingham (AAF-484), England, 24 February 1944 * Achiet Airfield (B-40), France, 28 March-5 August 1945 * Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts, 21–22 September 1945 * Capodichino Airport, Italy, 30 September 1946 * Pisa Airfield, Italy, 5 March 1947 * Tulln Air Base, Austria, 5 May-25 June 1947 * Langley Field, Virginia, 25 June 1947 * Bergstrom Field, Texas, 15 July 1947 – 22 October 1948 * Fassberg RAF Station, Germany (later West Germany), 9 November 1948 – 18 September 1949 * Mitchel AFB, New York, 1 February 1953 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 2 October 1953 – 8 June 1955 * Forbes AFB, Kansas, 1 October 1964 * Dyess AFB, Texas, 6 July-1 August 1973 Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1942–1945;1946–1948 * C-46 Commando, 1945; 1953 * C-82 Packet, 1947–1948 * C-54 Skymaster 1948-1949 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953–1955 * C-130 Hercules, 1964–1973 References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II